Beside you
by Athlantis
Summary: CA, after half a night of been sleeping, Angel wakes up wanting to see Cordelia desperately. Sorry, I suck at summaries


Beside You  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Atlantis  
  
Email: Kaliz@angel.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know. The characters are not mine, they belong to Joss and the mutant monster enemy, bla, bla, bla. The song "I don't want to miss a thing" is mine!!!, just kidding, it belongs to Aerosmith.  
  
Summary: After half a night of been sleeping, Angel wakes up wanting to see Cordelia desperately, but it's too late so he tries to think about something else, when he is encouraged by Aerosmith.  
  
Spoilers: They're not necessary in this fic.  
  
Timeline: Cordelia and Angel are together, Connor is not mentioned, Angel's soul isn't relevant, Cordy is part-demon and Wesley still belongs to A.I.  
  
Distribution: Place it wherever you want to, but ask first.  
  
Author's notes: This is the first fan fiction I post in english although I alredy wrote other ones but most of them are not finished  
  
Two days ago I was listening some music while I was reading some fics, when suddenly 'I don't want to miss a thing' started and I came up with the idea of how Angel would react if he were feeling the same.  
  
So here it is.  
  
Feedback: Please, I'm begging for it!!!, alright, clearly I'm not on my knees and much less on my legs, my ass is sitting web, but my spirits is pleading!  
  
Beside you "Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was one in the morning, when he abruptly woke up. He had been dreaming about her, her eyes, her smile and her smell. He was deeply submerged in a beautiful and pleasent world, when all of a sudden she wasn't there anymore, she had... disappeared. "Cordy!!!!" Angel was getting more and more anxious, and very scared. He was covered in cold sweat, wich for someone who is not alive was odd, considering vampires shouldn't really need to loose body toxins, in this particulary by been sweatting; and much less feel cold because, well, his body already is. Of course, since, as it already has been stablished, he was scared, he was definitely not thinking about the errors contained in this story. No, what he really was thinking about was his precious seer, who had left the Hyperion hours before he went to sleep. He missed her so much, so he decided do something to blow off that thought. Clumsily, for he was a little sleepy, he stud and aproached to his stereo. Cordy had forced him to buy it, according to her 'you can't live in the 21st century and not have a good music devise' "Great, now I'm thinking about her again. Well, it's not like I ever stopped to, anyway music..." He turned on the radio and started to push some buttons as Cordelia has taught him. He only had to push two buttons, one to turn it on, on other one to turn it over. "God Cordelia again, stop it!" Finnaly he reached Cordelia's favorite station "well this is not really helping not to think about her, but at least it would be like she were by my side", the previous music ended and some guy started to talk * And that ladies and gentleman was moby, and now to all the happy people in love who desire0 to be with their beloved ones, or the ones who luckily are, the only, the one, the unreproductived: Aerosmith. With one of its most heartbreaking and touching songs, 'I don't want to miss a Thing'* And with that the music started to sound. First some violins and maybe a viola too. Angel was touched, he didn't know that song but it certanly seemed a good one, then the lyrics started and so did the piano. I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
  
While you're far away and dreaming   
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
  
Well, every moment spent with you   
  
Is a moment I treasure "I treasure every moment with her! Oh, I'm missing the next verse" I don't wanna close my eyes   
  
I don't wanna fall asleep   
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  
'Cause even when I dream of you   
  
The sweetest dream would never do   
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing "Oh, I miss you so much Cordy, baby, I miss you" He was bursting into tears Lying close to you   
  
Feeling your heart beating   
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
  
And I just wanna stay with you   
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever "Oh I can feel her heart, will she think about me???" I don't wanna close my eyes   
  
I don't wanna fall asleep   
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  
'Cause even when I dream of you   
  
The sweetest dream would never do   
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing "I can't take this any more i need to see you, Cordy!!!!" He flew downstairs to his car, "It's a good thing the sun rises at 5" I don't wanna miss one smile   
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss...  
  
He got into his car and drove to her place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She was sleeping peacefuly, it was a long time since she hadn't had a good sleep. There was nothing and no one who could disturb her, except when her roomy decided he was bored and put some music.  
  
"Aerosmith, cool I love this band!!!"   
  
...Well, I just wanna be with you   
  
Right here with you, just like this   
  
I just wanna hold you close   
  
Feel your heart so close to mine   
  
And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time "Great I don't wanna miss a thing!!!, maybe if I turn it up a little, Cordy won't notice" !!!Don't wanna close my eyes   
  
Don't wanna fall asleep   
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  
'Cause even when I dream of you   
  
The sweetest dream would never do   
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby   
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing!!! "O damn! ", a little blankily "Dennis turn the damn thing off now, or I will call Slimer to make you company!!!" Oh, well, she was awake. "You just want to sleep and mister air-fog-and liveless chooses to throw up a party!!! When it's not Wes, it's Fred and Gunn keeping me awake, when it's not them is phantom annoying, who will be next???" There was a knock on the door, "Oh nooooooooooo. I want to sleep!!!" There was a knock, again, only this time a louder one. Cordelia couldn't take it anymore, she just wanted a good sleep in the only night in weeks she could actually get some, but no!. Talking about bad luck, like she would have to assist the four hours movie 'King Scorpion's issues'. Tragedies always come holding hands. "Oh God, somebody kill me!!!" Jajajaja, yeah, I'm bad! Anyway, After the fourth knock she stud up and went to find out who was the morron waking her. Unfortunately , the morron throw the door open. "Angel, what the hell do you think you're doing???!!!" He didn't answered back, instead he ran to her, with arms wide open, and hugged her. "Eh... Angel???" "I missed you so much!" And before she could say anything, he tenderly kissed her and suddenly their lips were pressing together as their tongues were entwined. When the kiss was broke, Cordelia composured herself and spoke "And why exactly couldn't you phone?" While they were talking, Dennis was switching over the radio, luckily, he found again the same song. As the music was surrounding the atmosphere, Angel looked deeply into Cordelia's eyes and replied I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you   
  
Right here with you, just like this   
  
I just wanna hold you close   
  
Feel your heart so close to mine   
  
And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time "You know, if Manilow doesn't work for you, it's to be expected Aerosmith won't either" "Worth the shot" And with the hypnotizing sound of Aerosmith melody they started to kiss again, so none of them feel alone any more. Don't wanna close my eyes   
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah   
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
The end 


End file.
